


Tokyo Weiss

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Schoolboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-18
Updated: 2003-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side-scene to <i>Remembering Monsters</i>, originally written for Tosca's Kiss's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Weiss

 

 

"What're you watching?" Chojiro asked, flinging his bag of schoolbooks down on Akinari's bed. "Your mother thinks you're doing homework, you know."

"Shh. That's why the volume's low. It's about a team of assassins."

"I'm such a bad influence on you," Chojiro said proudly, ruffling Akinari's hair. "Why does that guy have a girl's name - and, er, why are they arranging flowers?"

"His sister's in a coma and he uses her name to remind him to get even --"

"Because he'd forget otherwise? 'Cos, me? I'd just remember my sister was in a coma, you know? Ow!"

"I'm _trying_ to tell you things _you_ asked about," Akinari said with dignity, poking a finger into Chojiro's thigh again, "so shut up for a moment and let me tell you. The florist shop's their cover. You can't expect them to go around openly telling people they're assassins, can you? Actually, their cover's quite good - I like that arrangement there."

Chojiro looked at him in amusement and shook his head in mock amazement.

"Was there _ever_ a time you thought you were straight?" he asked, grinning. "Ow!"

Akinari smiled sweetly and tugged at his arm, pulling Chojiro down to sit on the floor beside him.

"Sit down and just watch," he said.

"I'm going to have bruises all over my leg," Chojiro grumbled, doing as he was told, "and don't bother saying 'I thought you liked that' - yeah, Hanabusa, I can read what passes for your mind."

"Like them," Akinari said, pointing at the TV, "they're telepathic."

"We're watching a show about telepathic flower-arranging girly-named assassins?" Chojiro mused, "Cool. Hey, nice explosion. Who're those guys?"

Akinari sighed in annoyance.

"If you'd just watch it, you'd figure these things out. Those are the bad guys. They're also telepathic assassins - that one's a pre-cog."

They watched the animated mayhem in silence until the bad assassins had fled the scene and the good assassins were left vowing to take revenge.

"Not bad at all," Chojiro said, "much better than a certain cheerful little pussy cat."

"Shut up," Akinari muttered, going bright red.

"Miaow. I liked the psycho red-head."

"Oh, what a surprise _that_ is."

"He was pretty cool, even if he was sweet on his team leader."

"What are you doing?" Akinari asked in surprise as Chojiro waggled his fingers strangely at the door while making a _wooo-ooo_ noise.

Chojiro paused and grinned evilly.

"I'm trying to telekinetically lock your door."

"Uh-huh," Akinari said, "I see."

"See, I don't like to boast, but I can see into the future myself, and I'm getting this vision that we should lock the door."

"Yeah?" Akinari grinned, "Do you see anything interesting?"

"Yeah," Chojiro breathed, putting his arms round him, "Very, very interesting --"

Behind them, the key turned in the lock. When they discovered this later, they decided Chojiro must have done it automatically when he had first come in.

But that was quite some time later.


End file.
